The Heart Tells All
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Remus Lupin is crushing hard, so hard in fact, that his mind wonders a little too much to be good for him...


**Mwhahah! My mind is so dirty ;) I was in class, reading HP PoA and then I got to this part (pg 115-118) and I just had to write this out, and guess what? ... nevermind, I'll tell you at the end XD**

Remus Lupin sat idly in his notes, trying to ignore thoughts of a certain colleague. He sat in his office, at his desk, staring blankly at his notes. Almost as if from a distance, the sound of footsteps pulled Remus out of his trance like state.

Frowning, Remus got up, walked around his desk and strode to his door; there he saw non other than one Harry Potter.

"Harry?" the boy turned around and stared, and Remus felt confused, for once seeing the boy alone. "What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"hogsmeade." Harry said simply, shrugging in a would be casual way.

"Ah," Remus said, thinking once again of a certain unthinkable someone. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?"Remus almost sighed, and led the boy into his office.

"Water demon, we shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but brittle." Remus realised he was babbling, and so looked around. Spotting his tea things, Remus devised a plan of action.

"Cup of tea?" he asked, smiling at Harry. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right." The boy said, rather awkwardly. Smiling, Remus tapped the kettle with his wand, and watched as steam issued from the spout.

"Sit down." He said peering into his tea tin and almost chuckling. "I've only got tea bags, I'm afraid – but i daresay you've had enough of tea leaves."

Harry looked up, "how did you know about that?"

_Merlin, do kids think only they gossip? _"Professor McGonagall told me, you're not worried are you?"

"no." He said, sounding too defensive to have thought that through. Also it was obvious he was lying.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" he pressed, growing a little bored of the conversation, his mind drifting back to a certain potions master- WAIT! STOP!

"No... yes." He said, so fast that neither answer truly lodged in Remus's mind. "You know the day we fought the boggart?"

Remus did indeed remember, and wondered why the boy was bringing it up. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry said, abruptly. Remus almost rolled his eyes. He had heard that Harry was a good boy, but to be honest, Severus was slightly right, Harry did seem to like attention, though not in the obvious way...

"i thought that would be obvious Harry." Remus tried for surprised instead of disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well, I feared what you were most afraid of would be lord Voldimort. Clearly I was wrong, but I didn't think it would be a good idea for Voldemort to materialise in the staff room. I imagine people would panic."

"I did think of Voldemort first, but then remembered – I remembered the dementors."

"I see, well, well... I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all, is – fear. Very wise." Remus ended, smiling slightly at the bemused look on Harry's face. "So..." Remus continued, seeing the sheepish look on his face. "You've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" Remus said, rather shrewdly.

"Well, yeah, professor Lupin? About the dementors-"

Harry was cut off by a knock on the door, saving Remus from both his once again wayward thoughts and what he expected to be a long boring question.

"Come in." He called, glancing away from Harry... to feel his heart skip a beat.

As the door opened, Severus Snape walked in, holding a steaming goblet holing his wolfsbane. He walked in, only to stop at the sight of Harry. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ah Severus." Remus said, deciding to undo the obvious tension in the room, while simultaneously trying not to drool. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it on the des for me?"

He nodded, and set the goblet down, his eyes wandering between Harry and Remus.

"i was just showing Harry my Grindylow.." Remus said, pleasantly as possible while trying to quiet images of a naked Severus ramming – _stop! There is a student in the room._

"Fascinating. You should drink that directly Lupin."

"Yes yes I will." Remus stated, looking up at the staring object of his fantasies.

"I made an entire cauldrenful," Severus paused, and Remus felt his heart speed a little, "if you need more." All right, scratch a little, his heart was racing faster than a firebolt at that moment… was Remus just imagining it, or was Severus… suggesting something?

Watching very carefully, Remus replied. "I should probably take some more tomorrow. Thank you, Severus."

"Not at all." Remus felt a shiver of lust caress his spine at the look Severus was giving him. The look was hungry and intense. He left, watchful and unsmiling.

As he left, Remus felt his heart plummet. He _had_ to have imagined all that, there was no way, he was interested.

He looked down, and saw Harry looking at the wolfsbane.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex," he said as he lifted goblet, catching a whiff of the potion. "Pity sugar makes it useless." Remus took a sip just as his mind supplied an image of Severus slaving over the potion, although shirtless and the thought of sweat running off his bare chest caused Lupin to shudder.

"why-" Harry started, but Remus cut him off, not in the mood for stupid prying questions.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," Remus said pleasantly. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to work alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." _More like supremely unlucky to be working with someone who gives you a boner constantly _Remus thought as he took another gulp. It tasted awful.

"Professor Snape is very interested in the Dark Arts." Harry blurted quite suddenly. Remus had been wondering when this would come up.

"Really?" Remus asked, while trying not to roll his eyes as he drank more of the potion.

"Some people reckon- some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

_Well, if that's the case, I'd gladly trade a fu- stop IT at least wait until the kids out of the room before you start selling out you dignity… well mentally anyway_. Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face. "Disgusting. Well Harry, I'd better get back to work, I'll see you later at the feast." Remus said, clearly dismissing the boy.

"right." The boy all but stormed out, and Remus rolled his eyes. He turned to his desk and started looking through his notes for the lesson plans for his next fifth year class.

"Looking for something?" a voice startled him, and he looked up to see none other than Severus Snape watching, some folded sheets in his hand.

"Are those mine?" Remus said, his voice tight at the seductive look Severus made.

"Yes," the man strode forward, slipping the notes into his pocket. Remus gulped as he advance, walking around his desk and stopped next to his chair. He was grateful for the desk, for it was hiding his painful boner.

Severus leaned over him, one hand on the back of his chair, arm pressed against his back, while his other hand went-

Oh god! His hand was sliding down his arm and over his chest, downer, and downer.

"You were very naughty Remus…" Severus whispered against his ear. "Getting a boner with a student in the room, tisk tisk." Remus could only clutch at the desk and pant.

Next thing he knew, his chair was roughly pulled back, and he found himself being picked up, and placed onto his desk, causing his notes to flutter to the ground.

"You looked so good sitting there Remus" the potion master said as he ground against the groaning DADA teacher. "If the Potter boy hadn't been there, I would have taken you then." At this, Remus moaned, turning his face towards Severus, his legs wrapped around the taller man. Severus kissed him hungrily, and Remus felt himself being picked up, and carried out of the room, into his privet quarters.

"sev-er-us." Remus ground out as the potion master pushed him up against a wall, and Remus gasped as the cold wall touched bare skin. His head snapped back, and he saw himself naked while Severus was still fully clothed.

"Not fair!" he hissed, and to his surprise, Severus let out a full bellied laugh. He was then dropped onto the bed, and Severus started to undress. His robes and shirt left quickly, but Remus stopped him from taking off his slacks; instead he reached up, pressing against the clothed erection. Severus moaned and hissed as Remus unbuckled him and pulled down his slacks and boxers, letting the engorged cock jump out. Remus moaned and moved in, licking the cock from base to tip. He moaned at the taste, and felt Severus buck into his mouth. As he sucked hungrily, he moaned again as a slick finger slipped inside of him.

He worked on pleasing the man before him as Severus stretched. Deciding to play around a little, Remus slid his tongue down the length, only to be stopped just as his tongue was about to tease the balls.

"no." Severus ground out. "I want to come in you."

And with that Remus found himself on his back, Severus leaning over him and kissing him fiercely. He felt as Severus spread him legs, moaning as he felt the blunt head brushing his entrance, which had been stretched and lubed up by the dark man panting over him. Remus pulled Severus closer and panted out. "Please… I need you… _inside_ me… please."

Severus kissed him slowly, tenderly as he pushed into the werewolf beneath him. Remus moaned, the pleasure pain shooting through him as Severus filled him. His arms and legs wrapped around the man above him, desperate to have him closer. Deeper.

When Severus was fully sheathed, his eyes closed tightly as he held himself still in the smaller man; he didn't want to hurt him, and if he looked at Remus, his control would break.

A whimper made Severus's eyes shoot open, and he groaned at what he saw. Remus lay, head thrown back and eyes closed, hands fisted in the sheets, hits rocking against him.

Remus felt as if he had died and gone to heaven as Severus started rocking in and out of him. It was torture, and then he cried out. Severus had ever so gently brushed his prostate.

"oh GOD!" Remus all but shouted. Severus chuckled, pulling out and pushing in, speeding up as he want, speeding up and moaning as his cock slammed into the tight heat beneath him, and he made sure he hit Remus's prostate each time

The werewolf could take no more, he shouted Severus's name over and over as he emptied his seed onto their stomachs, and Severus came on after Remus's tight heat became even tighter.

Both spent, they collapsed onto the bad, and Remus smiled widely when Severus pulled him close.

"How did you know I like you?" he asked, after the two had lain there for maybe twenty minutes. "I'm not that obvious am i?"

Severus chuckled. "No, If I hadn't found your notes, I would never have known."

"My notes?" Remus frowned. And the frown deepened when Severus moved away from him, bending over the bed – displaying his perfect tight arse – and reached for his robes. He pulled the notes out, smiling at the first page but flipped to the last page.

"this." He held out the pages, and Remus blushed as he saw the page; there were two hearts, one reading _RL4SS _and the other _Severus Snape_.

Remus was blushing deeply, when Severus kissed him softly.

"You're beautiful when you blush." Causing Remus to blush more.

"Since when are you so sappy?" Remus demanded.

Severus chuckled, and kissed him again before his face slipped into its usual cold mask. "I can't have people know I'm a hopeless romantic, otherwise they won't be afraid of me." He said simply.

"Why the hell would you want that?" Remus demanded with a laugh.

"It's fun." Severus smiled, shrugging and getting out of bed." we should get dressed, the feast starts soon."

"But I don't wanna! Now bring that arse back here so I have what's mine!"

"Who said it's yours?" he laughed as a pillow soared to his head.

~888~

Remus sat, ignoring the potions master down the table, knowing he would get jealous as he spoke with Professor Flitwick. He was getting Severus back for earlier. Everyone on staff knew what an outrageous flirt the little charms teacher.

After half the feast was over, he looked over at a clearly angry Severus Snape, lifting an eyebrow in question. Severus seemed to chock slightly, and Remus knew Severus knew why he was being punished.

As Remus lifted an eyebrow once more, Severus nodded, and Remus smiled his most innocent smile. _Oh he so totally was going to have fun._

tbc

**THERE YOU GO! See, I told you I had somthing to tell you. This story not done XD but it **_**is **_** finished, I just have o type the rest out(told you I started at school, which means that I wrote it on paper first, and I have this THING about typing and reading same time, slows me down D.X) hope you enjoyed, lol, **

**Love you all, lisa.**


End file.
